


Служба доставки-4. Восход над Синаем

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бывает очень солнечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служба доставки-4. Восход над Синаем

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Дженсен&Джаред&Чад
> 
> Предупреждения: тройничок, да просто классный секс втроем, могут мужики расслабиться на отдыхе без акробатики или нет! Ладно, Чад снизу, но он просто поленился шевелиться.

Холодная зима наскучила так, что сил не оставалось. Рождество еще хоть как-то грело, начало же нового года растащило на время по семьям и делам. А потом Джаред наплевал на все, написал заявление об отпуске и купил в турагенстве три путевки.

Когда он выложил авиабилеты на столик перед Чадом и Дженсеном, те даже не посмотрели, куда и зачем, только спросили «когда».

 

Красное море встретило их сухой жарой и ярким выгоревшим небом. Ослепшие и оглохшие от тишины и покоя первое время они как неприкаянные бродили по окрестностям отеля, ездили на экскурсии и даже отправились к пирамидам. И тут Джареда накрыло, словно он долго-долго что-то держал в себе, а потом заполнился до краев и теперь двигался очень осторожно, чтобы не разлить.

Он присел на корточки в тени пирамиды, не обращая внимания на настороженные взгляды Чада и Дженсена, уперся руками в горячий песок и так и замер. Маленький камушек вопроса влетел в переполненную чашу:

\- Что с тобой?

Слова потекли как песок между пальцами. Он говорил, говорил и не мог остановиться. Про то, как все время искал и не находил, как улыбался в компаниях и напивался в одиночку. Про то, как он устал от всех мимопроходящих и холодных дней, опирался на себя, держал все в себе, а теперь не может.

Говорил, говорил, и сам не заметил, как его подняли вверх и обняли с двух сторон, а он все не затыкался, во рту пересохло, и он уже шептал хрипло, но его слушали и крепко держали, а он никуда и не хотел уходить.

 

Напиться в ближайшем баре было бы самым разумным решением, но Дженсен потащил их по арабским лавочкам. В одном из магазинчиков они застряли надолго, и Джаред с облегчением уселся на стульчик в прохладной комнате. Хозяин принес ему стакан воды, что окончательно примирило его с действительностью. Дженсен и Чад зарылись в товар на прилавке, а он сидел, потягивал воду и смотрел, как эти две сороки выбирают и примеривают кольца, цепочки и браслеты, периодически поворачиваясь к нему и демонстрируя, что они откопали интересного. Джаред посмеивался над их находками, чувствуя себя эдаким богатеньким любовником, которого вытащили на обязательный дамский шопинг и теперь ждут от него одобрения за просаженные бабки.

Дженсен и Чад купили почти одинаковые кольца; Джаред и раньше замечал, что им нравятся одинаковые вещи. Ему они выбрали серебряный браслет с вычеканенной арабской вязью. Джаред спросил у хозяина, что на нем написано, и тот понес какую-то пургу про судьбу, любовь, дружбу и, по мнению Джареда, не остановился, пока не процитировал ему пол-Корана.

 

Подводный мир Красного моря больше походил на сказочную страну, чем на привычное океанское дно. Яркие краски кораллов и шустрые разноцветные рыбки создавали необычную, нереальную картину, любоваться которой можно было часами. Что, впрочем, Чад и сделал и, в то время пока Джаред и Дженсен хоть как-то слушались инструктора, честно ныряли и плавали, он в маске и с трубкой лежал на воде и рассматривал дно. В результате он попросту «сгорел». Спина, ноги и даже задница, казалось бы, защищенная плавками, к вечеру оказались ровного красного цвета, и Чад не мог ни сидеть, ни лежать на спине. Врач выписал ему мазь, и Чад после душа со страдальческим выражением лица вручил тюбик Джареду и развалился на кровати.

Джаред уселся рядом, щедро выдавил мазь на пострадавшего Чада, белыми кляксами разукрасив алую кожу на спине, ногах и заднице, и принялся аккуратно кончиками пальцев их размазывать.

Чад сначала молчал, Джаред видел, что ему не очень приятна вся эта процедура, но видимо, мазь обладала каким-то охлаждающим или обезболивающим действием. Под его руками Чад все больше расслаблялся и скоро совсем растекся по кровати, постанывая от облегчения. А вот Джареду легче не становилось. Кожа перестала обжигать пальцы, мягко ложилась горячим теплом под ладонь, он чувствовал, как Чад дышит и стонет, и когда Джаред дошел до его ягодиц, Чад завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Очевидно, что стояло не только у Джареда, и кое-кто наверняка был совсем не против продолжить.

Джаред выдавил еще мази на пальцы и принялся смазывать ягодицы, как бы случайно проскальзывая пальцами к входу, чуть подразнивая сжатые мышцы. Чад повелся, раздвинул ноги и попытался угнаться за руками, гладящими его, подаваясь назад, но Джаред оттолкнул его на постель и снова принялся дразнить, не проникая внутрь.

Рядом на кровать улегся Дженсен в одном полотенце, еще влажный после душа, вытянулся довольным котом, забросил руки за голову и начал наблюдать за их играми. Джаред заметил у него под полотенцем уже полноценный стояк, но Дженсен не двигался, не дрочил себе, лежал и смотрел.

Чад приподнялся на руках, повернул голову к Джареду и недовольно высказался:

\- Ты долго еще играться будешь?

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- А мне нравится.

Чад снова уткнулся лицом в простыню:

\- А мне надоело.

Тогда Джаред вставил в него два пальца, Чад выгнулся и довольно застонал, в это время Дженсен отбросил полотенце, подсунул по него согнутую ногу и потянул на себя, одновременно подстегивая Джареда:

\- Давай.

Джаред приподнял немного Чада за талию, стараясь не наваливаться и не прикасаться к обожженной коже и вошел в него, не спеша, неглубоко, опять поддразнивая. Чад перебросил одну руку через Дженсена, обнимая, подставился под его ладонь, но не двигался, слишком расслабленный, разрешая делать все, что хочется им обоим. Джаред не спешил, необычное ощущение от того, что он не чувствует контраста температур, одновременно и заводило и сдерживало. Чад был горячий и снаружи и внутри, и казалось что он весь вокруг его члена - от макушки до пяток, мягкий и тесный, сильный и нежный. Чад даже дышал размеренно, в том ритме, который задавал Джаред своими толчками. Дженсен удерживал Чада на себе, умудряясь дотягиваться до его члена. Джаред видел по дрожанию мышц, как Дженсен движет рукой, плотно обхватывая ствол, и чуть сдавливает пальцы на головке, чувствовал, как Чад в такт этим движениям сжимается, и ему казалось, что ладонь обнимает его тоже - сквозь Чада, сквозь плотное горячее тело.

Дженсен обхватил себя, и Джаред невольно толкнулся еще глубже, глядя, как пальцы придерживают основание, скользят по стволу к уздечке, чуть касаются самой вершины головки и снова возвращаются к основанию.

Чад раскрывался все сильнее, опускался вниз, вбиваясь в руку Дженсена, и Джаред опускался вместе с ним, почти прижимаясь к алой спине, двигался не торопясь, вытягивал обоих на грань и за грань и видел, как Дженсен поглаживает мошонку и почти касается своего входа, дразня себя так же, как делал Джаред с Чадом. При этом он смотрел не отрываясь на Джареда, облизывал губы и как будто ждал. Джаред оперся на локти, наощупь нашел тюбик, выдавил его прямо на простыню, размазывая тягучую смесь по пальцам. Просунув руку под ягодицы Дженсену, он большим пальцем нащупал вход и захватил губами его член, забирая полностью в рот. Дженсен сам нашел его руку, вывернул кисть и направил пальцы в себя, приподнимаясь и вталкивая член глубоко в горло.

Чад чуть повернулся, и Джаред увидел, как тот смотрит, прикрыв глаза, и закусывает губу. Его дыхание становилось с каждой секундой все более частым и прерывистым и Чад сам начал толкаться навстречу Джареду, выгибаясь и постанывая от подступающего оргазма и от того, что он тёрся болезненно чувствительной кожей о простыню и об Джареда. Джаред остановился, позволяя ему трахать самого себя, отдался полностью Дженсену, принимая в рот так часто, как мог, понимая, что это заводит Чада, и тот, все больше ускоряя темп, вздрогнул и кончил, не сжимаясь, а наоборот, расслабляясь и пуская в себя еще глубже. Джаред не вышел из него, остался внутри, ему не хватило чуть-чуть, совсем немного, одного небольшого рывка, ощущения и, когда Дженсен застонал, оседая на его пальцы, и задрожал, наполняя его рот солоноватой спермой, Джаред почувствовал, как по его телу прокатилась горячая волна, концентрируясь в головке члена, в кончиках пальцев и во рту. Они оба были в нем и вокруг него.

 

Позже, когда они втроем устроились на одной кровати, и Дженсен и Чад спали, уставшие после суматошного дня, Джаред почему-то долго не мог отвести взгляд от хрустальной пепельницы, в которой они оставили перед плаванием свои покупки из арабской лавочки. Его браслет обрисовывал идеальный круг на прозрачном дне, а в его центре друг на друге лежали два одинаковых, но чуть разных кольца.

 

Чад потащил их на очередное приключение, долго уговаривал, и они сдались. В конце концов, приехать в Египет и не встретить рассвет на Синае – действительно попахивало кощунством.

Подъем был тяжелый, приходилось тащить с собой теплые одеяла, но всех троих охватило какое-то упорство – не жаловаться, делать шаг за шагом, подниматься вверх, не обращая внимания на ноющие мышцы и сбивающееся дыхание. Когда показались развалины старой церкви, проводник обратился через переводчика с приглашением расположиться. Дженсен рухнул первый, Джареду пришлось поднимать его, чтобы расстелить одно из одеял, и усадить заново. Потом он устроился справа от Дженсена, Чад слева, они втроем завернулись в оставшиеся одеяла и принялись ждать рассвет.

Они так и сидели бы, обняв с двух сторон Дженсена и согреваясь в общем тепле, и пропустили бы все, ради чего шли так долго, но толпа зашумела и зашевелилась. Бросив одеяла вместе с рюкзаками, они поднялись ближе к развалинам церкви и взобрались повыше, не обращая внимания на предупреждающие крики проводника, что там может быть опасно.

Край горизонта уже алел, тонкая полоска пламени пробежала от края до края. Небо заливало розовым, прогоняя холод. Ослепительный край дернул линию, вырвал вспышкой кусочек неба, и время стремительно сорвалось с места. Над затихшей толпой вставало долгожданное солнце. Выщербленные ветрами камни обливались оранжевой краской, темнота пыталась прятаться в расколах и трещинах и убегала по небосводу за спину.

Перед ними колыхалось море человеческих голов: косынки, тюрбаны, бейсболки, шапочки, тюбетейки.

Они втроем стояли, прикасаясь друг к другу плечами. Солнце уже грело, выжигая внутри страхи, сомнения, весь холод зимы, оставшейся за океаном. Ему было все равно, кто перед ним: какого вероисповедания, ориентации, политических убеждений, цвета кожи. Здесь, над Синаем, оно дарило свой свет всем одинаково. И за этим стоило идти так долго. Эта тяжелая дорога была нужна, чтобы понять - чтобы чем-то обладать, нужно для этого что-то делать.

 


End file.
